


in the dark only i can make you scream

by Dresupi



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Blackouts, Cabin Fic, Cabins, Cunnilingus, Darcy Lewis is the fandom bicycle and I love it, Dom Steve Rogers, F/M, Ficlet, Light Dom/sub, One Shot, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Power Outage, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, ShieldShock - Freeform, Smut, Sub Darcy Lewis, Teasing, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 18:13:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12538156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: Darcy and Steve get creative when the power goes out.Day 27 of my Halloween Prompts:  Darkness.





	in the dark only i can make you scream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GlynnisIsta8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlynnisIsta8/gifts).



> October 27: Darkness
> 
> This is pretty much just pure smut. ;)

Renting a cabin in the woods had seemed like SUCH a romantic idea when they’d done it.  

What they didn’t tell you in the brochures was how the power could go out from something as simple as an animal damaging the power lines or poles or  _ whatever the hell _ had happened on the weekend Darcy and Steve rented a cabin in the woods.  

They’d even gone one further and rented one in the mountains. Even further removed from civilization.  Luckily, there was a woodstove.  

Unluckily, there was no wood for the thing.  

_ And _ there was nothing to keep them occupied.  

So Darcy and Steve had to resort to what the pioneers did for fun.  Which probably explained why the pioneers had such huge families, if she was being truthful.  Of course, the specific thing that  _ they _ were doing wouldn’t get them any kidlets.  

Unless Darcy’s theory was correct and Steve’s mere presence could cause a pregnancy.  He assured her that wasn’t the case, though.  

But as he sucked kisses and nibbled marks on her torso, all the while scooting further and further down the bed, Darcy was hard-pressed to believe that having this much fun wouldn’t result in some kind of a debt she’d have to pay back to the sex fairies or something.  

Steve Rogers’ lips were criminal.  They were sinful.  And Darcy wasn’t sure what good she’d done to deserve having them taste her all over, but she wanted to find out so she could keep doing it.  

She wriggled against him as he sucked a mark on her left hip bone, using the time to spread her legs further apart.  

The room was pitch black, there wasn’t even any moonlight to see by.  And that fact only added to the intensity of every single time his lips touched her body.  

Greedy hands tugged her further down the bed right along with him, until he was kneeling on the floor at the foot of it with her legs draped over his shoulders, supporting her ass in his hands as it draped over the edge.  

He ran his tongue up the crease of her thigh, blowing on her skin afterward and making her nipples pull tight without so much as a brush from him.  

Teasing her with his tongue, he licked up the length of her slit until she opened like a flower.  

He pressed kisses to her slick flesh, making her hips buck, and soft, staccato moans escape her throat.  

Nuzzling her, he amped up the ache that had already settled there at the apex of her thighs.  Right where she wanted him and right where he hadn’t so much as brushed against her yet.  

“Steve…” she murmured, his name floating around the empty room, bouncing off the walls in surprising ways because she had apparently forgotten how big the room actually was.  All there was in the entire world was Steve Rogers’ criminal mouth and what it was currently doing to her body.  

He chuckled against her, tongue pushing in and out of her opening.  He hummed as he did it, tongue fucking her as she tried to rock her hips to get that tongue on her clit.  

“Uh-uh…” he shook his head, “Not yet, Darce…”  

She was writhing on the bed, her ass still supported by his hands.  His nose brushing along either side of the bundle of nerves as he tilted his head this way and that way, licking in and out of her hole and making her whimper.  

“When…?” she asked, the desperation so very thick in her voice as she tried not to cry out in frustration.  

“Maybe when the lights come back on.  I want to see how worked up you are for me… how wet… how flushed  _ pink _ you are all over.  How…” he blew softly over her pussy and made her walls clench around nothing.  “Desperate…”  

“Please…” she moaned as he resumed his previous torture.  

“Please what?” he murmured, his tongue creeping ever so slowly up, up, up where she wanted him most.  “Please what, sweetheart?  Tell me what you want…”  

“Please don’t make me wait… “  

A low growl rumbled through his chest.  “Don’t take this as me giving in…” His lips ghosted over her clit as he spoke, the words hot puffs of air against the ache  “I just can’t wait to hear you scream, Darcy…”  

His tongue swirled over her clit and while she didn’t scream, she  _ did _ cry out.  

“Sweet mother of…” she groaned, her toes curling as he continued to swirl his tongue.      

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are loveysssss, maybe could you leave me some? 
> 
> (If you're having a hard time coming up with one, try '<3 <3 <3', or 'hot stuff!', or 'YUM!') 
> 
> You can hmu on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/), I promise I don't bite. <3


End file.
